The technique of plasma polymerization is to be used in a Phase II project to modify the surfaces of transfer and blotting membranes. The research has the potential to increase the sensitivity and versatility of DNA detection, particularly with chemiluminescent methods. The work may lead to wider options for replacement of radioactive probes that face growing environmental and regulatory opposition. Based on the Phase I results, modification of common transfer/blotting membranes by plasma processes (primarily plasma polymer deposition) is expected to give a four to tenfold improvement in sensitivity. A prototype plasma system for continuous treatment of 30-cm wide by 1000 meter long membrane stock is to be developed. The specific objectives are: optimization of plasma processes; extended study of the effects of modification on binding of DNA, RNA, and proteins in membrane hybridization; correlation of membrane surface morphology with biochemical efficacy in non-isotopic detection; confirmation of commercial probe systems compatible with optimized membrane treatments.